


Christening

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol attends the christening of the first starship for the newly formed Federation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

The admiral stood at the podium in front of the delegates from a hundred worlds. On the dais behind him sat nearly two-dozen individuals from various races. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the admiral, â€œdelegates and honored guests. It gives me great pride to christen this first ship of our newly formed Federation. Dr. Zephram Cochran gave us warp drive. One hundred years after that, the first warp five capable ship was launched. Since then, it has been a long struggle to this point in time. Now, we have produced the finest example of our technology. The first ship capable of reaching, and sustaining, warp seven.

â€œWhen the forerunner of the Federation was formed, Captain Jonathan Archer spoke at the commencement ceremonies. The ground work for the facility that has produced this ship had just been laid down. Captain Archer is no longer with us but Iâ€™m sure he would have been very pleased with the accomplishments we have made in forming this Federation.

"On this auspicious occasion there are a variety of dignitaries at this christening. But I can think of no one more appropriate to speak at this gathering than the one individual who helped make our Federation possible. And who was instrumental in the early years of Earth's deep space exploration.

"Ironically, this individual is not even human. She is a Vulcan. Her accomplishments are well known to each of you gathered here. Not the least of which were her many years of service as the Vulcan ambassador to Earth. She really needs no introduction. So, without further fanfare, I present Ambassador T'Pol."

T'Pol received a standing ovation as she approached the podium. She was one of the oldest dignitaries at the gathering. When everyone had settled down, she spoke, as she always had, without preamble.

"I am reminded of a similar gathering many years ago," she said. "When Earth launched it's first warp five capable star ship. It was much similar to this ceremony today. And also much different. Few of you here were not even born at that time. A time when there was open mistrust between Vulcans and humans.

"The Vulcan ambassador to Earth then was openly contemptuous of the illogical and emotional humans. As were many of the Vulcan dignitaries. I, myself, saw little potential in a race of such emotional extremes. You were regarded as little more than children. It was felt, and I concurred at the time, that your journeys into deep space should be curtailed until you had matured.

"That was a mistake on our part. For all their failings, humans are more capable than we could possibly have imagined. In the years since my introduction to humans, I have come to admire and respect them. All because of one man.

"This ship we christen today, the U.S.S. Enterprise, is named in honor of the first ship launched from Earth to explore deep space. Her crew will consist of over two hundred individuals, mostly human. She has a rich tradition to live up to. The first Enterprise had a crew totally of humans as well. With two exceptions.

"I did not care for Jonathon Archer when we first met. I found him rude, abrasive, insulting, openly hostile to Vulcans in general, and to myself in particular. In fact, at our very first meeting, he threatened to, as he put it, 'knock me on my ass'. He was in all ways very human. And I wished to have nothing to do with humans.

"I was assigned to the Enterprise for an eight day mission, to return an injured Klingon to the Klingon home world after first contact. Once the mission was completed, I served on the Enterprise at Captain Archer's request. Why Captain Archer asked me to join his crew, I never learned. I accepted because it seemed logical that Earth's most advanced ship should have a science officer.

"At first, Captain Archer's actions proved to me that the Vulcan opinion of humans was justified. But that would change. With each encounter, Captain Archer proved he was precisely the man Earth needed as it's first deep space explorer, much to the contrary of all logic and Vulcan reasoning.

"I invariably disagreed with Captain Archer regarding his actions in dealing with alien races. He was too emotional, too unpredictable in his choices. And, yet, he usually seemed to instinctively know the best course of action to pursue.

"I make no claim that Captain Archer never made mistakes. He did. Just as we all do. Just as any race new to space travel is bound to make. But Captain Archer saw beyond the failings and misgivings of the races he encountered. He saw the potential for good and the common benefits possible between Earth and the other races of the galaxy. Something I often did not comprehend at the time.

"When this new Federation was first proposed, many Vulcans still saw Earth as child-like. Unready to take it's place among the more technologically advanced races. But I had a unique perspective on humans. I had come to see the great potential they possess, despite their perceived emotional shortcomings.

"It was not for myself nor even my people that I was such a vocal proponent for Earth as a guiding force in this Federation. It was for the benefit and common good that I believed, and still believe, humans can bring to this Federation. Only posterity will judge if I am correct in this belief.

"Jonathon Archer and the original crew of that first Enterprise have long since passed. But the legacy they left behind shows that humans are capable of much more than most of the advanced races believe.

"I came to look upon Jonathon Archer as a friend. His honesty and integrity were often a source of strength and comfort for me. As a Vulcan, of course, it would have been inappropriate for me to voice such opinions to him. However, I believe he was aware of my opinions of him.

"Many of my contemporaries accused me of being humanized by my extended contact with Captain Archer and the crew of the Enterprise. I do not necessarily consider this to be a derogatory opinion today. In those days, it was meant to disparage Vulcans who were considered less than the Vulcan ideal. This has changed a great deal in recent years.

"The current Vulcan ambassador to Earth, Sarek, has a human mate. In my youth, this would have been unthinkable by either Vulcans or humans. Such unions, however, are now more commonplace.

"As we send this new Enterprise into the unexplored regions of space, I am reminded of that first Enterprise crew. Like Captain Archer, Captain April was not the first choice of the Vulcans for command of this vessel. However, I believe that Captain April possesses many of the same traits as Captain Archer and will prove adequate to the task.

"Some would ask why I labor so long on a man now dead for so many years. I do so because Captain Jonathon Archer was a rare individual. His many missions helped to establish guidelines for contact with other races and the operations of star ships. Without Captain Archer, this new Federation would be stumbling blindly into the galaxy, if, in fact, it had ever come to be in the first place. Because of him, I believe it will take it's place among the great civilizations of history.

"It is in no small part that Captain Archer is responsible for the formation of this Federation. Many of the rules and doctrines of this Federation were suggested by myself and will be implemented soon. Most, if not all, of these rules and doctrines were taught to me by Captain Archer. And reinforced through his loyalty, force of character, and devotion to his crew and his people.

"I am old now. And I am the last of that first crew. However, I do not believe, as some have suggested, that I am the last of an era. By definition an era has no specific time frame. And I believe that the new crews embarking today and in the future are simply extensions of the era begun all those years ago.

"I will conclude by saying I count it an honor and a privilege to have served with Captain Archer and the crew of the original Enterprise. I have no doubt that the new crew of this Enterprise will fulfill the promise exemplified by the original crew of her namesake. And in the tradition of my people, I wish you all peace and long life."

There were other speeches that day. The launching of the first Federation star ship was a momentous occasion. When all the speeches were finished, the U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC 1701, moved out of her space dock to begin her mission of seeking out new life and new civilizations throughout the galaxy.

T'Pol, with her human liaison to Star Fleet Command, were making their way to T'Pol's shuttle. The long voyage home to Vulcan would be a welcome respite from the ceremonies she had just endured. Suddenly a young human boy about ten years of age came running around the corner, nearly colliding with the ambassador.

"Easy there, young man," said Lieutenant Commander Jackson, T'Polâ€™s liaison. "You shouldn't be running in the hallways."

"Sorry," said the boy.

"Don't chide the child, Commander," said T'Pol. "The exuberance of youth passes quickly. Allow him to enjoy it while he is still young."

She turned to the young boy.

"What is your name, young man?" she asked.

"Jimmy," said the boy. "Say, you're T'Pol, aren't you? You used to be the Vulcan ambassador to Earth."

â€œThat is correct," said T'Pol.

"You served with Jonathon Archer," said Jimmy.

"Indeed," said T'Pol. "He was a fine man. And a good friend."

"I didn't think Vulcans had friends," said Jimmy. "My dad says they don't consider it logical."

"And your father is correct," said T'Pol. "Most are of that opinion. But there are exceptions. Jonathon Archer was my friend."

"I'd like to have a Vulcan friend," said Jimmy.

"Perhaps you will one day," said T'Pol. "If you do, count it as a great honor. Most Vulcans do not consider others as friends. If you can do that, it will be a great testament to your character. Tell me, Jimmy, what are you plans for the future?"

"I'm going to command a star ship," said Jimmy.

"The launch of the Enterprise has every boy wanting to be a star ship captain," said Jackson. "You'll have to work extra hard if you want to do that."

"Oh, I will," promised Jimmy. â€œI will work as hard as I can."

"Then you may one day achieve your goal," said T'Pol.

Just then a human man approached the three.

"Jimmy," he said to the young boy, "stop bothering the ambassador. Your mother and Sam are waiting at the shuttle bay. I'm sorry if he bothered you, Ambassador. He can be a bit rambunctious at times."

"He is human," said T'Pol. "It is quite alright. He's a fine young man."

"Thank you," said Jimmy's father. "We should be going. Our shuttle leaves in a few minutes."

"Of course," said T'Pol.

"Did you see her, dad?" asked Jimmy as they hurried to the shuttle bay. "That was Ambassador T'Pol. She was on the Enterprise with Captain Archer."

"Yes, I know," said his father. "We can talk about it on the shuttle. Now, let's hurry or we're going to miss it."

When Jimmy and his father reached the shuttle bay, a woman and another young man, perhaps fifteen years of age, were waiting for them. The shuttle attendant was busy going over the passenger manifest for the shuttle.

"Oh, you finally found him," said the woman to the man.

"Mom," said Jimmy, "I met Ambassador T'Pol."

"That's nice, Jimmy," said his mom. "But right now we need to get on the shuttle. Its about to leave."

The four approached the shuttle attendant who turned and smiled at them.

"Just in time," said the attendant. "May I see your transport authorization, please?"

Jimmy's father pulled a small PADD out of his pocket and handed it to the attendant. The attendant checked it against his manifest, and then handed it back.

"Everything is in order, sir," said the attendant. "You may board immediately. The shuttle will be leaving in a few moments."

"Thank you," said Jimmy's father, putting the PADD back into his pocket.

"Have a good trip, Mr. and Mrs. Kirk," said the attendant.

The End


End file.
